boboiboy-speechless word
by mawari mawar
Summary: ADIK BOBOIBOY YANG SANGAT NAKAL DATANG!MACAM MANA NI?MACAM MANA NI?PADA MASA YANG SAMA,FANG PULA BUKAN MANUSIA BIASA!
**ASSALAMUALAIKUM.
SAYA SELALU BACA FANFIC2 BOBOIBOY,DAN TELAH MENARIK MINAT SAYA UNTUK TURUT MENGETENGAHKAN FANFIC SY PULA(TAMBAHAN PULA SAYA NI PMINAT BOBOIBOY!)  
INI KARYA PERTAMA SAYA DN SEKIRANYA AYATNYA KURG MEMUASKAN DN SCENE2 KURANG GEMPAK,SAYA MINTA MAAF YA?  
INI SEKADAR IMAGINASI SAYA UNTUK SAMBUNGAN BOBOIBOY (MUNGKIN MUSM BARU BBB).INI HANYA REKAAN SEMATA-MATA DAN SEMUA KARAKTER DI DALAM CERITA INI MILIK ****_ANIMONSTA_** **KECUALI YANG SENGAJA SAYA TAMBAH2..HEHE  
SEMOGA TERHIBUR :)**

SINOPSIS RINGKAS DULU

Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan sudah berumur 13 tahun!Ini bermaksud yang mereka berlima sudah melangkah ke alam sekolah menengah di Pulau ,aktiviti sekolah mereka menjadi lebih sibuk walaupun masih mengekalkan status 'superhero' di Bandar yang biasa sehinggalah tanpa diduga,adik Boboiboy muncul di Pulau Rintis untuk tinggal sementara bersama Tok Aba dan Boboiboy di samping ibu bapa mereka yang ke luar Negara atas urusan ,seorang budak yang sangat comel!(mempunyai lesung pipit di kedua-dua belah pipi).Sangat manja!Dan,sangat nakal (erk)-walaupun baru 8 tahun tetapi suka mencuba benda-benda baru dan...membuli Ochobot(Huh!Ochobot dijadikan anak patung dan memaksa Ochobot memberinya kuasa seperti abangnya)Akibat,Mawar mendapat kuasa manipulasi racun berbisa(sangat bahaya juga)-di mana dia boleh membuat musuh koma dengan hanya sentuhan tangan tetapi masih boleh menyembuhkan dalam hanya 10 saat-Walaubagaimanapun,dia datang ke Pulau Rintis hanyalah demi membawa abangnya pulang ke pangkuan keluarga sebelum terbang ke Itali.  
Pada masa yang sama,Fang sebenarnya berketurunan yang mempunyai genetik campuran manusia+alien...okey,nanti dulu ya?He he

BAB 1(sebenarnya ini adalah sambungan BBB musim 3 ep 23)

"BAIKLAH,mesej diterima!"

Di dalam rumah usang kosong itu,hanya suara Fang yang lelaki berkaca mata yang masih berseragam sekolah itu seperti bercakap-cakap sesuatu dengan jam di lama kemudian,imej seseorang muncul terapung di hadapan mata-yang sebenarnya telah dilampirkan oleh jam kuasa-Senyuman sinis terukir di bibir.

Seorang lelaki yang iras-iras tersenyum sinis.

"Lama tak jumpa dengan kau, khabar?Seronok hidup di bumi?"sinis lelaki itu menyapa bersama senyuman di bibir yang menakutkan.

HEH!

Fang tersengih ,sudah lama tak jumpa abang kandungnya di planet di bumi!

Abangnya...bukan manusia seperti dia!

DUA TAHUN SELEPAS ITU-2021

Waktu itu sudahpun pukul 6 hari,bila tibanya waktu petang,sudah pasti langit yang membiru pada mulanya sedikit demi sedikit bertukar itu,angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus di kawasan kedai Tok Aba.

Kelihatan Boboiboy sedang tersengguk-sengguk di salah satu meja di kedai Atuknya,Tok gayanya,dia seperti sedang menahan rasa mengantuk yang bagaikan bergayut di kelopak latihan Bahasa Melayu di hadapan mata langsung diabaikan-terlupa yang Boboiboy akan menghadapi kuiz Bahasa Melayu keesokannya-

"Uh,penatnya!"terdengar keluhan Boboiboy,tanpa diketahui oleh Tok Aba-yang sibuk menguruskan kedai- dan Ochobot.

Tiba-tiba.."BOBOIBOY!"

Jerkahan Gopal-salah seorang kawan baik Boboiboy yang sedikit gempal- membantutkan niat Boboiboy untuk tergelincir ke alam orang kawannya lagi iaitu Yaya dan Ying turut muncul dari belakang bak kerang busuk ke arah Boboiboy.

Boboiboy .

"Hai Boboiboy!"sapa Ying dan Yaya serentak.

"Hm,apa dia?"Boboiboy sudah dapat menganggak akan ada sesuatu yang kawan-kawannya itu ingin bicarakan.

" bila kau suka bersendiri ni?Kitorang semua pergi jalan-jalan tau!(kitorang-kami)"kata Yaya sedikit pelik dengan perangai Boboiboy sejak dua menjak ini.

Dulu,kawan mereka itu seorang yang sana,lawan ,sekarang..nampak macam tidak bermaya ?

"Bukan apa..Penatlah, kan dah sekolah dah bertambah-tambah -macam gunung berapi-Kuiz lagi..Tekanan lagi dengan persaingan pembelajaran yang semakin..argh!Lepas tu,tak tambah lagi dengan misi selamatkan Pulau sana,tolong sini..Lawan Adudu lagiii"bebel Boboiboy lelah."Mana sempat aku nak rehat."

Mendengar bebelan budak lelaki bertopi dinasor itu,mereka bertiga sekadar tersenyum lucu."Sabarlah!Itu kan memang kerja kita?"Yaya menyampuk.

"Ya loh!Bukan kau tak biasa!"Ying mencelah dengan dialek cinanya.

Gopal pula menutup mulut,menahan tawa yang bakal meletus-sekadar taknak menghiris hati Boboiboy sekiranya dia ketawa terbahak-bahak-"Boboiboy,aku memahami kau!Yalah,walaupun baru je bulan 2 tapi kerja sekolah tu memang melampau pembunuh bersiri dekat sekolah pula dahlah garang-garang!Macam harimau,macam buaya pun ada!Salah sikit,tapi kena rotan punya lah sakit macam nak tertanggal kulit!Tapi..nasib baik takkk.."

GEH!

"Apa..kena mengena?"Boboiboy,Ying dan Yaya sama-sama buat muka cemberut melihat Gopal.

KRIK,KRIK,KRIK..-Gopal buat muka seposen,seperti orang tidak bersalah-

"Haish yelaa..Maksudnya,tekananlah tahu Boboiboy berperasaan macam tu kan?"

"Hm, nak sambung kelas aku ada aku gagal,malu lah aku."Boboiboy kembali merujuk buku apa yang dibacanya,semua benda tak masuk dalam ,saat tiba-tiba figura seseorang menjelma dalam kepalanya-Fang- terus dia jadi taknak kalah lagi dengan lelaki berambut ungu itu!Dulu sekolah rendah menengah,jangan mimpi budak itu boleh mentertawakannya lagi.

Nasib baik,sekarang Boboiboy sudah boleh mengawal rasa tekanannya daripada dia bertukar menjadi Boboiboy Api.

"Oklah tu,kalau ada masalah pelajaran,bagilah tahu kita sudah berlainan kelas,tetapi silibus pelajaran tetap tak,Ying?"Tanya Yaya.

"Betul tu,maaa..Kami boleh ajar kau Boboiboy terutama Matematik!"kenyataan Yaya tadi disokong melonjak -betul,menghiburkan hati Boboiboy yang tertekan.

Boboiboy tersenyum,"Terima kasih,korang"(korang-kalian).

"Ha ha..Betul cakap Yaya dengan bila kau dah kena ajar kan Boboiboy,ajarlah aku balik ya!"Gopal.

Hakikatnya,meskipun mereka berempat berlainan kelas tetapi persahabatan yang terjalin tidak mungkin terputus di tengah dan Ying,sementara menunggu tawaran ke SBP(sekolah berasrama penuh),mereka berdua belajar di kelas paling atas dan Fang pula dimasukkan ke kelas yang sama juga iaitu kelas yang ke tiga dan Gopal pula,kelas ke empat(bersama Iwan).

Tiba-tiba...BANG!

Satu bunyi seperti kapal terhempas menggemparkan konsentrasi empat orang superhero itu!Bukan mereka sahaja,malah turut mengejutkan jantung Tok Aba dan Ochobot(walaupun Ochobot takde jantung tetapi anggap sahajalah dia boleh terkejut).

"BOBOIBOY!AKU KEMBALI!MUAHAHAHA!SILA SERAHKAN KE SEMUA KOKO TOK ABA SECARA PAKSAAN!KESEMUANYA!"suara Adudu bergema nyaring,yang sebenarnya langsung tidak membuatkan budak-budak itu Aba menjulingkan habis-habis lagi alien kotak ni!

"Cis,kau lagi rupanya!"Boboiboy merengus bengkek.

"Tak guna Alien kepala kotak!"Ying menghamburkan sudah bosan untuk berlawan dengan alien hijau itu yang mana akhirnya mereka berempat akan menang juga.-Eh,berlima-

"Kau ni tak habis-habis nak koko Tok kau boleh dapat akhirnya."Yaya mencelah.

"Muahahaha..Sudah semestinya!Sebelum aku dapatkan bola kuasa,aku akan habiskan semua koko Tok Aba dulu!Takde siapa boleh halang aku lagi!Muahahaha!"seronok nampaknya Alien yang bernama Adudu itu ketawa terbahak-bahak,diselangi oleh gelak kecil robot hambanya,Probe.

"Jangan mimpi!"

"Entah!Bukan ke kau dulu ada kata sudah menyesal lawan dengan kitorang?Dua tahun kau menghilang,kau tak serik-serik lagi?Tak ingat ke macam mana dasyatnya kitorang hancurkan geng kau si Ejojo tu?Mana dia hah?Sembunyi bawah meja ke?"sengaja Gopal menyoal Adudu dengan ,suasana hening berbunyi daripada Adudu dan Probe.

Mereka masih ingat lagi detik-detik tahun lepas,Ejojo datang ke bumi dengan misinya yang tidak pernah padam iaitu merebutkan bola kuasa,Ochobot dari tangan putus asa,tanpa rasa gentar!Pada mulanya,Boboiboy dan kawan-kawan nyaris -lebih lagi bila Ejojo membawa pasangannya,Ajaja(ini watak rekaan aje) demi berdepan dengan ,dua lawan perlu berpecah untuk menghabiskan kedua-duanya sekali kerana alien-alien itu tidak akan pernah duduk pertengahan misi,helang gergasi bayang Fang muncul secara tiba-tiba lalu membantu melawan Ejojo dan ,akhirnya mereka berempat demikian,yang anehnya,figura Fang tidak pula hanya muncul keesokan harinya-ketika di sekolah-dan hanya diam,seolah-olah tak tahu apa-apa yang terjadi.

"Aaa..aa..Ah,itu kisah lama!Itu kisah dua tahun lepas!Tak payah ungkitlah!Sekarang ni,aku datang dengan bersedia!Sebabbb...aku dah ada robot probe yang baru!Yang kuat!Muahahahaha!"Adudu tergelak lagi.

Dan Probe pula..."PROBE EDISI BARU XXXX9000!"

Serentak itu,tak menunggu lama lagi,peluru berpandu dilepaskan daripada tangan -tubi tanpa henti!Tak cukup itu,bilah-bilah pisau turut dilepaskan.(yang inilah versi barunya).Pisau yang hampir mengenai Boboiboy berjaya dielakkan sejurus selepas Boboiboy 'backflip'."Op!"

Taknak buang masa lagi,"Boboiboy kuasa tiga!"jerit itu,lengan kedua-duanya menyilang membuat satu 'sign' sebelum tubuh separa tingginya melompat,memasuki lubang hologram demi menukar kepada tiga kembar Boboiboy.

Ochobot memegang juga Probe edisi baru.

Pada masa yang sama,Ying dan Yaya sama-sama berjuang menghampiri Adudu di kepala satu cara yang boleh mereka bantu,Adudu itu perlu dihabiskan kerana Alien itulah yang bising-bising bagi arahan pada ,pandai Adudu,saat Ying dan Yaya menghampirinya,tiba-tiba cermin lutsinar muncul,menjadi bumbung kepada tersengih,bergigi putih bersih."Bersedialah!"tanpa diduga,peluru berpandu keluar daripada lubang yang tiba-tiba muncul daripada belakang robot laju menghampiri dua orang budak perempuan itu.

"Tanah pelindung!"

BUM!Fuh,nasib baik...Yaya dan Ying mengurut .

"Beraniiiii kauuuu!"jerit kemarahan dah semakin melonjak-lonjak,'level' gunung berapi yang berdengung!

Gopal pula..lelah juga menukar-nukarkan peluru-peluru itu kepada bentuk makanan.."Aii,bila lah nak habis ni?"

"Golem tanah!"serentak itu,robot yang berukiran tanah muncul dari tanah dan ikut segala pergerakan tuannya,Boboiboy layangan penumbuk diberikan kepada Probe yang sedikit terdorong ke belakang sempat demikian,peluru berpandu dan campuran bilah-bilah pisau tidak sedikit pun berhenti.

"Cis,kau!"

"Keris petir!"Hiyaaa!keris petir yang berwarna kuning dicampak bertalu-talu ke arah -kadang bila terkena peluru berpandu,ia akan sama-sama meletup.

Dan.."Pusaran angin!"Fuuuuuu!Pasir-pasir dan daun-daun kering diterbangkan mengelilingi pandangan ,terhuyung-hayanglah si robot Probe bila pandangannya menjadi kabur dan pedih."Alamak,aku tak nampak,incik bos!Tolong,tolong!"

Namun,peluru berpandu dan bilah-bilah pisau itu masih tidak berhenti.

"Ayoyo,macam mana ni Boboiboy?Peluru-peluru ni tak lama aku nak tukar jadi makanan?!"Gopal sudah merengek dia tukarkan satu sesi peluru itu kepada makanan,peluru sesi lain pula ..

"Yalah Boboiboy!Kitorang nak lawan si Adudu ni pun susah!Dia dah masuk dalam Probe!"rungut Yaya,disokong dengan anggukan daripada Ying.

"MUAHAHAHA!"

"Takpe!Biar aku uruskan!Gopal,tolong teruskan tukar kepada makanan!Yaya dan Ying,rileks dulu!"

"Pusaran angin!"-Boboiboy Taufan.

"Golem tanah,tumbukan bertubi-tubi!"-Boboiboy ,BUM,BUM,golem tanah itu menghampiri robot Probe-walaupun cedera juga kena peluru-peluru dan pisau-sebelum melepaskan tumbukan bertubi-tubi,tanpa belas kasihan.

"Larian kilat,pedang halilintar!"-Boboiboy sepantas kilat lalu menusukkan pedangnya ke fizikal musuh.-walaupun ada kalanya pipinya calar balar terkena sisa-sisa pisau yang tidak sempat ditukarkan kepada makanan oleh Gopal-Seketika,BRAA!Robot Probe dan Adudu hangus tetapi peluru-pelurunya itu masih tidak kian !

"Kita kena tolong Boboiboy ni,Ochobot!"

"Betul tu,Tok Aba!Tapi macam mana ya?"Ochobot bersetuju.

"Ya ya ya!Lawan lagi!Lawan lagi!Ultraman!Superman!Ya ya!Gundam!"

HAH?

 **WAAA..MALUNYA SAYA!SAYA MINTA MAAF YA KALAU SCENE LAWAN2 NI MEREPEK TAPI SAYA AKAN CUBA  
SAYA MOHON REVIEW YA?KALAU MEMUASKAN,SAYA DENGAN RENDAH DIRINYA AKAN MENYAMBUNG.  
TERBAIKK(BOBOIBOY)**


End file.
